brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galean Commonwealth
The Galean Commonwealth '('Commonwealth Monarchy of Galea, Commonwealth of Galea)' '''was a dimensional sea fairing civilization of the Ancient Belka Era. A powerful nation born from the capital planet of Galea, it is known for its superior droid-golem magics and its legacy of powerful mages. The Commonwealth's theme is Frontier 2059. History One of the first civilizations born after the War in Heaven, the Commonwealth of Galea was formed after the Galean Spacy was formed under the League of Nations on the planet. A purely strategic move, it eventually evolved into the Dimensional Sea monarchy it is today. ''Expansion Era '' Galea was the first nation to come into contact with the Belkan Empire following its growth into the Dimensional Sea. Contact was amiable and trade flourishing until the Belkans discovered Al-Hazard, when they turned isolationist. Thanks to spies and insiders, the Galeans created the Lorraine Defense Line, a set of massive Arc-en-Ciel cannons along the Belkan borders. However the Belkans bypassed this through the neutral nation of Vlamin and directly into the heart of the planetary capital. ''Ballad of Belka '' Having suffered the defeat at the Sacking of Galea, losing the 1st and 3rd fleets, the Galeans bid their time, waging a esponiage and terror war against their oppressors. The woman in-charge of the Galean fleets, Grand Admiral Maude Mehari pushed aside for the Galean Council to pursue their own agenda. ''Reconquest Era '' Nearly fifty years since the Sacking of Galea and the sudden disappearance of Al-Hazard along with the Belkan High Command, the Commonwealth took back their homeplanet with a Pyrrhic victory. While their nation discovered they had three Valkyria, the clash between them and Maria Benz rendered their world asunder. There, the Galean forces fought their total war against their former oppressors. However, even their hate-fueled vengeance grew dry. At the last battle above Belka, the people of Galea scattered to the Dimensional Sea, carrying their legacy with them. Military The mages of Galea have the bulk of their forces based on automatric warfare, such as creating new golems and droids in order to fight their majority forces. However, that does not mean that fighting a Galea Cavalier is an easy feat. These mages forge their mages to create point-shifts in momentum, allowing them to create massive bullet-train punches in the palm of their hands. Interestingly enough, the Galean military do not have heavy implication of Inter-service rivalries between each branch. Perhaps it was comrade or mutual hate towards the Belkans... ''Cavalier A special sub-classification among Galean units, they represent a small subject akin to the Knights of Belka. Their rankings from lowest to highest are following: * Neophyte * Steward * Cavalier With different branches of the military, their supreme commanders are as listed * Grand Admiral (Spacy) * Lord Marshal (Army) * Fleet Admiral (Navy) * Ace Marshal (Air Force) * Field General (Gendarmerie) Fighting against a regular droid or common soldier of Galea has the BGM of Fierce Battlefield. Against an ace soldier or advanced golem has the BGM of Conquest (Ablaze). Against an Ace Cavalier ends with the BGM of Fury Sparks. Culture As expected with many Earth cultures, it appears that the Galeans heavily parallel the French. While Galea itself has had its own share of complaints from the following governments surrounding the capital, the people and the rhetoric are roughly the same. However, such as many languages crossing from native to an Earth-based English, it appears their dialect would reflect towards a standardized Paris French than the various dialects across the France nation and across the globe. Myths and truths of large dragons, ranging from pets to continent sized monsters spread across their lands, no point of contention due to the mass migration patterns of the Draco-species across the Dimensional Sea. Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Civilization